


Just smile

by AmiLu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They've been together for three years, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: ... I really need you to smile right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugenjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on [tumblr](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com).
> 
> (Thank you for asking, darling! :D)

“Teeeetsuuuuu—!”

“No.”

“But—!”

“No.”

“But—!”

“I said no, Ko.”

Tetsurou resolutely did not turn around to see which kind of expression Bokuto was making, because he was sure to cave in less than two seconds if he was being subjected to The Puppy Eyes. Yes. Capitalized. That look was a weapon of mass destruction and he had felt its power hundreds of times already, so he knew how it worked and the imperious need to avoid it completely if he didn’t want to give ground. Because he would. If he saw it. Which he wouldn’t, not if he studiously focused on the highlighted text in front of him instead of turning to the boy sprawled on the couch on his left.

“You didn’t even hear what I wanted to say,” the other accused petulantly and god, Tetsurou could hear the pout in his voice. _No, Tetsu. No. Don’t give in, don’t turn, don’t turn don’t turn don’t_ _—_ “I just thought you’d like it,” he grumbled pathetically and damn. He had been so close.

Bokuto looked like a kicked puppy, head down and posture overall downcast, and Tetsurou immediately felt like trash. He heaved a sigh and sneaked an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to bring him closer in a hug. Bokuto didn’t resist but he didn’t reciprocate with his normal exuberant enthusiasm, either. Tetsu bit his tongue and raked his brain for a solution.

(This was not volley, and he was not Akaashi. Dealing with Bokuto’s sudden bouts of depression out of the court was something that Tetsu had always struggled with, mostly because he _hated_ to cause them. Even when he knew it was impossible to avoid them.)

“Sorry, Ko,” he finally apologized. He closed his eyes and prayed that he could make it better. “What is it that you wanted to say?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he grumbled. Kuroo frowned and turned a bit so that he was now facing the other boy. He searched his expression and felt a new stab of guilt. Bokuto shouldn’t look like this, he should be smiling and shouting and being obnoxiously loud.

“It does. It matters, and I was a dick,” he said sincerely and it was worth it, as it earned him a small twitch of the lips. “Hey. Tell me?”

Bokuto peered at him from beneath dark eyelashes. “You really want to hear it?”

“Yes, Ko. I want to.”

“Even if you need to be focusing on your studies?” 

Kuroo sighed and lifted his free hand—the one that wasn’t hugging Bokuto—to card it through his boyfriend’s messy locks. Bokuto had his hair down, without any of the gel he used to style it when he went out, and Tetsurou loved to play with it. Without the gel it was really smooth, and silky. He smiled softly.

“Yes, Ko.”

“Even if it will distract you?”

“Ko…”

“But you need to!” He interrupted him brusquely and sprung away from him. “I know you need to ace this exam, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Kotarou,” Tetsu said firmly and caught the other boy’s arm before he could make his escape. “Ko, listen to me. I really want to hear what you wanted to say. Please.”

“But your studies…”

“Are important, yes. I need to pass this exam, yes. But you are more important than that. And I need you to talk to me, Ko.” Bokuto studied his face for a moment before slumping on the coach again, burrowing himself closer to Kuroo’s side.

“I just—You’ve been so stressed lately. I guess I wanted to do something for you, I dunno. Take you out to eat, or to the movies, or—I dunno, offer you a foot rub or something.” He blushed a bit and Kuroo felt even worse than before. “It’s stupid, forget it.”

“No. No way. It’s not stupid, I’m the stupid one for making you worry and then snapping at you,” he said, hugging his boyfriend tighter.

“’S fine.”

“It’s really not.” Kuroo frowned, really annoyed with himself. Then he relaxed as an idea occurred to him. “You said you wanted to do something for me?” He asked, and watched as Bokuto lifted his gaze towards him and nodded. “Well, I know what I want you to do.”

“What?” He asked warily, and Tetsu grinned, bending his neck a bit and kissing him on the forehead.

“Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now.” Bokuto blinked, confused, before his eyes glittered and a brilliant smile blossomed on his face.

“You’re such a sap,” he mock-complained, laughing brightly, and Tetsurou shrugged unrepentantly in response. A matching grin adorned his face.

“What can I say, I love your smile.”


End file.
